1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure, and in particular relates to an electronic device and an assembly structure thereof to provide a lens assembly with six degrees of freedom.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to an electronic device such as a monitor or laptop provided with a webcam, the webcam mainly comprises a seat securely fixed on an outer housing of the electronic device and a lens movably fixed on the seat. In general, the lens of the webcam probably provides one or two degrees of freedom (i.e., single or two rotation directions) for movement. However, the entire structure of the electronic device must be moved or rotated to obtain a best video angle and a viewable angle, thus, resulting in operational inconveniences.